dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
SPECTEK: Ghost Detection Squad
|opening_theme = "Something Haunting You" by |composer(s) = |no_of_seasons = 1|no_of_episodes = 65|production_company(s) = / |distributor(s) = |original_network = Syndication|original_release = September 18, 1997 - December 5, 1998}} is a 1997 animated series developed by and produced by and , with distribution by . It was syndicated from September 18, 1997 to December 5, 1998 as part of Claster's Mega Adventures! package. The series was a tie-in with a toyline produced by . The opening theme, "Something Haunting You" was performed by of Christian glam metal band . Overview The series focuses on SPECTEK, a team of diverse teens armed with ghost-catching technology, who, along with Sadie the Gorilla (the daughter of Tracy the Gorilla from The Ghost Busters and Filmation's Ghostbusters) and Belfry (who is the same character from Filmation's Ghostbusters despite the radically different design), investigate ghostly occurrences. At the start of each episode, the SPECTEK team would be sent to a mall to get their assignment from Master Zero, a paranormal expert (who is the unseen Zero from The Ghost Busters according to a 2015 interview with show writer Mick Neil). SPECTEK's headquarters is a haunted mansion named Berenbaum Mansion, nestled between a number of tall skyscrapers, and the SPECTEK team and Master Zero are supported by a number of secondary characters including Modeen (a wacky ghost similar to Flabber from Big Bad Beetleborgs), Telebone (a talking skull-shaped telephone), and the SPECTrekker, a technologically-advanced "buggy" car. The SPECTEK team and Master Zero dedicate themselves to ridding the world of the ghostly creations of the evil mad scientist Dr. Haunt Bierkamp and his "revolving door gang" of ghosts and various other monster henchmen. Bierkamp's headquarters, termed the Bierkamp Building (which resembles the ) is located on a mysterious vine-covered mountain in the middle of the Mojave Desert. Production The initial range of toys for SPECTEK was recycled from ' toyline for Filmation's Ghostbusters (which Kenner's parent company had purchased many of the molds used for the line in the early 90's from (who bought Schaper in 1986) as an insurance claim). In 1995, founder , after hearing about the purchase of the molds from a student in an animation class he taught, approached Kenner about rebooting 's Ghostbusters property as a way to reuse the old Schaper Filmation's Ghostbusters toy molds (ironically Kenner had produced the toyline for The Real Ghostbusters). However, midway through the talks in 1996, announced Extreme Ghostbusters (then named Super Ghostbusters), thus making any use of the old Filmation's Ghostbusters property not viable. Scheimer then chose to create an all-new property, and worked with Kenner, Claster Television, and CINAR/France Animation to create the SPECTEK concept. Reception Omaha World-Herald controversy A negative review of the show's compilation film Paranormal Powers posted in the Omaha World-Herald in 1999 was partially responsible for the firing of film critic Daphne Nemenman, along with her "panning every movie that Hollywood had been pushing out; from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Deep Impact to The Rugrats Movie and Saving Private Ryan". Nememan criticized the plot for being "disjointed" and was critical of the series' animation, stating "much of the characters move like they have , and the mouths flap open and shut when delivering dialogue, something that's almost Gene Dietch-esque." CINAR responded by attacking Daphne for being "offensive to those with the fibrodysplasia ossificans progressiva disease (commonly known as "stoneman disease"), and not believing in all the hard work we put into the series' episodes which made up the film", while also saying that "we doubt the children living in this current decade would be interested in Looney Tunes and are more interested in shows like Gargoyles." Nemenman's firing led to her briefly working with the San Francisco Chronicle and the Telegram & Gazette before retiring from film criticism to become a television story editor. Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Fictional animated series Category:Animated series Category:Claster Television Category:1997 Category:1997 animated series